


i guess we're just friends, it depends who you ask

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [61]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nic/spencer/brendon<br/>( calling all skeletons - alkaline trio )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i guess we're just friends, it depends who you ask

Nic liked the sneaking, she called it exciting and planned her rendezvous with military precision. Spencer wondered if he should say anything, but if Brendon didn't argue, neither would he. He wasn't sure how the other two felt either; whether he was the only one tired of keeping secrets.

Whether he was the only one who wished this was more than just friends with benefits.

Nic knew Ian, in a vague way, so no-one remarked on her being excited all over twitter about going to their concert. There was no tweets afterwards, and Spencer knew she was on her way.

She smiled as he opened the hotel door, sauntering in, her pumps making her hips sway dangerously. She turned just as Brendon came out of the bathroom, and smirked at him as she shrugged off her coat to reveal a barely-there negligee underneath.

Spencer couldn't fall asleep afterwards, caught between them in a tangle of naked, sweaty bodies. He wanted more than just friends, more than just sneaking around and the fantastic sex. He wanted dates, and living together, taking their dogs for a walk and arguments over pizza toppings. He wanted it all.

He just had no idea how to ask.


End file.
